Imaging devices and methods can be used for forming hard copy images upon media. An imaging method used in digital lithography can form an image using “electrical pinning,” which can separate a carrier liquid from ink solids. An example imaging method using “electrical pinning” can include applying a marking agent on an imaging drum and selectively charging a marking agent layer with a charge emitting head based on the desired image. A developing fluid may be applied to the imaging drum to develop the charged image and a first removal device may remove the development fluid after the charged marking agent is developed. Additional charge may be applied to the developed marking agent with a blanket electrical charge which can stiffen the image and increase the resistance of a developed image to shear stresses during subsequent processes such as drying or image transfer. During processing prior to transfer to paper or other substrate, additional development fluid may be removed from the imaging drum using a second removal device, such as a vacuum head, suction device, or a heater device to evaporate the development fluid. A transfer assembly can directly transfer the stiffening marking agent corresponding to the developed image to a media (e.g., paper, plastic, etc.).